THIS IS MADNESS: Redux
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: Title explains it all. Had to take the old one down due to good reasons, but I assure you, THE INSANITY IS STILL THERE! *Note: Discontinued slightly until I'm through with "Beginnings" series.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Or is it like four or five now?)

A man was walking down the street, wearing a somewhat expensive business suit and had an envelope in his hand. He walked up to one of the many houses and knocked on the door. He could then hear voices inside and one in particular.

"I don't care what he thinks!" someone was yelling. The door opened and a teenage boy was there yelling at someone. "If he doesn't like the story he can kiss my ass!" He then looked to the man. "Yes?"

"Um, are you Chris, also known as FoxMcCloud7921?" the man asked.

"I am," Chris replied.

"I'm part of the rules chair of the FanFiction website," the man said, giving him the envelope. "Apparently you've been reported by another user on the website which we won't give for obvious reasons, and you've been forced to remove your story."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Chris yelled. "What the hell did I do!?"

"As it is stated in the rules, you are not allowed to write in script form, in which your story's format was in," the man said.

"Are you kidding me?" Chris said. "Shouldn't you be going after people who put in like pornography or extreme violence? Or both? Or, do I dare say it, Pokemon pornography?"

"I am sorry," the man said. "But it is part of the guidelines and they have to be followed."

It was quiet for a couple seconds before Chris then said, "You know what?" He then tore the envelope. "Sure, I'll get rid of it, but just realize how many people are going to be upset. A lot of them. So you know what? F*CK YOU!" He then slammed the door right in the man's face.

"Pikette!" Chris then yelled. "It's time for Plan B!"  


* * *

_Four days later…_

Chris soon walks out onto stage, in front of a large audience. _"Man oh man do I have a lot of explaining to do," _he thought. "Hey everyone," he said. "I bet you're all wondering what happened with the show. As you can see… we've changed a little bit, and now I got people breathing down my neck since I apparently BROKE the rules."

"That's so retarded!"

"How could they do that!?"

"We should burn them!"

"CRUCIFY THEM!"

Chris instantly sweatdropped. _"Man, this is sure a fiery crowd," _he thought. _"I'm still not used to talking in third person." _"Now people, there's no need to be upset for the deed is done now, and they shouldn't bother me anymore. Anyway, we better get along with the show, and hope it doesn't crash and burn now…"  


* * *

"Well this is completely new!" Pikette said, who obviously wasn't too happy. "Now I have to speak in third-person, meaning everyone can hear my thoughts!"

"Wait, how is this new?" Chris asked. "You've been in enough stories…"

"I think it's the fact we're all used to script," Pikachu said.

"Aw man," Ash said. "Now everyone's going to listen on my fantasies of Dawn."

"WHAT!?" Dawn said, looking at him angrily.

"Um… nothing?" Ash replied.

"Just pathetic…" Paul said. "I thought maybe you would've realized doing this would've gotten your previous story reported."

"Paul… shut up," Pikette said. "It may be different but you're still in jail practically."

"So, what are we going to do about dares then?" May asked.

"Well, unfortunately, most of the dares I was going to use was from the reviews," Chris said. He then kicked the wall. "DAMN IT! Don't be mad at me, I'm not the one who decided to get rid of the story in the first place."

"Wait, seriously?" Drew asked.

"Oh yeah!" Gary said happily.

"Just because I lost them doesn't mean I've forgotten _all _of them," Chris said, crushing both Drew's and Gary's hopes. "Hmm… let's see… Death Note second theme song… Thriller… okay, I can remember some of them at least. And since I'm thinking about it, Paul, you have to do the Thriller while singing the song."

"Yay Michael Jackson!" Leaf said happily.

"Great…" Paul said. "I hate you Monica." Pikette then turned on the sound system.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark__  
__Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart__  
__You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it__  
__You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes__  
__You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night__  
__And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike__  
__You know it's thriller, thriller night__  
__You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run__  
__You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun__  
__You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!__  
__But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind__  
__You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night__  
__There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl__  
__Thriller, thriller night__  
__You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade__  
__There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time__  
__(They're open wide)__  
__This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side__  
__They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial__  
__Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah__  
__All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen__  
__I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night__  
__'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try__  
__Thriller, thriller night__  
__So let me hold you tight and share a__  
__Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night__  
__Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try__  
__Thriller, thriller night__  
__So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)__  
__Darkness falls across the land__  
__The midnight hour is close at hand__  
__Creatures crawl in search of blood__  
__To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby__  
__I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'__  
__Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air__  
__The funk of forty thousand years__  
__And grizzly ghouls from every tomb__  
__Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive__  
__Your body starts to shiver__  
__For no mere mortal can resist__  
__The evil of the thriller_

"Yep, that song represents Paul to the core," Pikette said.

"Keep that up and I will kill you," Paul growled.

"Psht! Like you can even do that," Pikette retorted. "Even if you attempted to, I won't die. You'd have to kill Chris, and trust me, that won't happen."

"Wait, you actually care for me?" Chris asked.

"No, I just want to stay alive," Pikette replied.

"Yep, that's the Pikette we know," Pikachu said, both he and Chris sweatdropping.

"I'm bored," Chris said, summoning Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "I'm going to kill some Heartless."

"Hey!" Roxas said, appearing out of nowhere. "Those are mine!"

"I'm just borrowing them," Chris said. "Because they're the coolest. That reminds me, I started watching those YouTube videos from SpoonyChan. Funny stuff. I will never look at Saix again without thinking of him as a puppy."

"What did you say?" Saix said, growling.

"PUPPY!" Demyx cried out, hugging Saix who was now panting. "There you are! I thought I lost you!"

"Uh, Demyx?" Roxas asked. "What is Saix doing?"

"Don't ask," Chris replied. "Demyx, you're not even supposed to be here. This isn't a Kingdom-"

"I don't care!" Demyx snapped. "Not my fault Puppy got lost."

"Keep that attitude up and Marluxia won't spoon with you tonight," Chris said.

"That's okay, I like it better with Xigy," Demyx said, causing Chris and everyone else to sweatdrop. "He likes seeing my bare ass."

Suddenly the door barged open. "HIS BARE ASS!?" Xemnas said.

"I'LL TAKE THAT!" Xigbar said.

"DEMYX HONEY!" Marluxia said. "Zexion, get your ass in here!"

"Fine!" Zexion said angrily.

"And I'm drunk again…" Luxord said with a bottle of whiskey. "And I'm British…"

"Oh God," Chris said, facepalming himself.

Roxas instantly sweatdropped. "Good thing I left the Organization…" he said.

"For the last time, this is not a Kingdom Hearts fanfic!" Chris yelled, shoving everyone outside. "Now go away!" He then looked to Roxas. "Um, you might want to leave as well."

"Why?" Roxas asked. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling.

"ROXAS!" about a hundred fangirls screamed coming right at him.

"Oh crap!" Roxas cried, using a portal to escape.

"Well, now that's taken care of," Chris said.

Suddenly, another portal opened. "Hey, have you seen Roxas?" Axel asked.

"You just missed him," Chris replied.

"Damn!" Axel said. "I will do you tonight Roxas!" He then left.

"You know, it's funny how the internet can make people look bad," Dawn said.

"Yeah, you're a prime example Dawn," Gary said.

"What did you say?" Dawn said, eyes red.

"He has a point Dawn," Drew said. "It's the same with May I'm afraid. Most people don't like you two."

"WHY DO PEOPLE HATE US!?" May and Dawn both said, crying.

"I don't hate you," Ash said.

"Figures you would say that Ash," Pikachu said.

"Well, we only are able to do two dares," Chris said. "And this is one, Raiden and Pikachu, I'm feeling a bit weird about."

"Because it's Japanese Screamo?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, it's the second opening to Death Note," Chris said. "It's called "What's Up People" by Maximum the Hormone. By the way, the lyrics are supposed to be translated but I don't know if they're right. In fact, they're probably not."

"Lovely," Raiden replied. "You have the band Pikachu?"

"Yep," Pikachu said. "This should be interesting."

_Thousand million years old human convenient convenient convenient convenient convenient convenient million years old__  
__Thousand million years old human convenient convenient convenient convenient convenient convenient million years old__  
__Stroke up or kick you know? Or stroke up kick? Or stroke up kick? Human__  
__Stroke up or kick you know? Or stroke up kick? Or stroke up kick? Human_

_WHAT'S UP material filled crime fears disappear forever (eternity) in__  
__WHAT'S UP anxiety filled material (down to trap grudge anyone?)__  
__WHAT'S UP material filled crime fears disappear forever (eternity) in__  
__WHAT'S UP anxiety filled material_

_Boring stuff or the meaning of life? Boring stuff or the meaning of life? Boring stuff or the meaning of life? Human__  
__Boring stuff or the meaning of life? Boring stuff or the meaning of life? Boring stuff or the meaning of life? Human__  
__Stroke up or kick you know? Or stroke up kick? Or stroke up kick? Human__  
__Stroke up or kick you know? Or stroke up kick? Or stroke up kick? Human_

_WHAT'S UP material filled crime fears disappear forever (eternity) in__  
__WHAT'S UP anxiety filled material (down to trap grudge anyone?)__  
__WHAT'S UP material filled crime fears disappear forever (eternity) in__  
__WHAT'S UP anxiety filled material_

_Hey, Hey, human sucker,_

_Ah human, human f*cker__  
__Hey, Hey, human sucker,  
__Ah human, human f*cker_

_  
__Instability sick civilization__  
__Ye future White House__  
__The world WARNING!!__  
__Catch-all reform LIFE_

_Thousand million years old human convenient convenient convenient convenient convenient convenient million years old__  
__Thousand million years old human convenient convenient convenient convenient convenient convenient million years old__  
__Stroke up or kick you know? Or stroke up kick? Or stroke up kick? Human__  
__Stroke up or kick you know? Or stroke up kick? Or stroke up kick? Human_

_WHAT'S UP material filled crime fears disappear forever (eternity) in__  
__WHAT'S UP anxiety filled material (down to trap grudge anyone?)__  
__WHAT'S UP material filled crime fears disappear forever (eternity) in__  
__WHAT'S UP anxiety filled material_

_Hey, Hey, human sucker,_

_Ah human, human f*cker__I_

_S eradicate the presence of an enemy from the fangs of sanctions__  
__Countries can not change from the typical short-term greed (bodied)__  
__Manukeboke Kenasou a smear war theory__  
__Manukeboke Kenasou a smear war theory_

_Hey, Hey, human sucker,_

_Ah human, human f*cker__  
__WHAT'S UP, PEOPLE?!!_

Everyone was stunned. "I told you it was screamo," Chris reminded. "And Japanese at that. By the way, someone asked me to do it, so don't get weird on me."

"Holy crap Raiden," Pikachu said. "I didn't think you could pull that off."

"My voice is gone," Raiden softly. "Why me?"

"Well, I think that's going to be about it I'm afraid," Chris said. "Like I said, almost everything is practically gone. I'm still irked about that. Anyway, we'll see you again next time and remember… karma is a bitch!"  


* * *

FoxMcCloud7921


	2. TIME PARADOX!

Chapter 2: TIME PARADOX!

_Two years ago…_

"Haha, I just owned this guy and stole his car!" Chris yelled, who was playing Grand Theft Auto 4. "Hey Pikette look! I just shotgunned this guy in the face!"

"That's lovely Chris," Pikette said, reading a novel. "Could you at least turn down the volume a bit? I'm trying to read _Loveless_."

"You can always go to another room," Chris said, who now had four stars and was out-driving a cop car.

"Ugh, fine," Pikette said, leaving the room. However, it wasn't long before outside the room Chris then heard, "Um Chris? You might want to see this…"

"Can't it wait?" Chris asked.

"I'm serious Chris," Pikette said.

Chris sighed in frustration and paused the game. "Fine," he said, following her into the living room. Much to his surprise, he suddenly stopped as the two of them were staring at some strange green portal. "What the hell is that?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Pikette said. "But it appears to be a portal of some sort. I wonder where it leads to…"

As if on cue, the portal started pulling them in. "You and your big mouth!" Chris managed to yell before the two were sucked in and the portal then disappeared.  


* * *

_Present time…_

"Haha, this Collector just got a face full of shotgun!" Chris yelled, who was playing Mass Effect 2.

"Oh Arceus, some things never change," Pikette complained, who was reading a Dan Brown novel.

"Hey, this is an intense game," Chris said. "Having Garrus on my team is good, and I use Jacob in case we get into close combat."

"God, you sound like such a nerd," Pikette scoffed.

"Well, you sound worse when you play Modern Warfare 2," Chris replied back.

"Whatever," Pikette said.

All of a sudden, there was a crash in the living room. "What the hell was that?" Chris asked.

"Hm, maybe we should check it out," Pikette replied.

Going into the room, their eyes instantly widened. "Oh my God," Chris then said.

Before their eyes laid… themselves, although they looked slightly younger. "Chris…?" Pikette said. "Is this really happening right now?"

"Ugh," Younger Chris said. He then looked up and almost jumped. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Me?" Chris said. "Who the hell are you and why do you look like me?"

Both Pikettes were looking at each other curiously. "Is it possible you're me from the past?" Pikette asked.

"It seems like it," Younger Pikette said. "We went through this strange portal."

"Yeah, we're never doing that again," Younger Chris said.

"Seems familiar, huh Chris?" Pikette asked.

"Yeah," Chris replied. "It must've been Celebi's work."

"In our living room!?" Younger Chris said. "Why must it always be me?"

'"Seems like this is going to be an interesting episode," Chris said.

"Got that right," Pikette replied.  


* * *

"Hello everyone," Chris announced. "And welcome back to-"

"THIS IS MADNESS!" the audience said.

"Wait a minute, why are there all of a sudden two of you and two of Pikette?" Dawn asked.

"It's a long story," Chris said. "And it's only temporary."

"Wait a minute, when did I start getting into story writing?" Younger Chris asked.

"Last year," Chris replied.

"Oh really?" Younger Chris asked. "How many I have now?"

"About fifteen," Chris said.

"Holy crap!" Younger Chris said. "That's quite a number. DAWN!" He then went up and hugged Dawn.

"Um… hi?" Dawn said, who blushed all of a sudden.

"Who would've thought in only a year I'd be seeing you?" Younger Chris said, still hugging her.

"Alright you," Chris said, dragging his younger self away from Dawn. "You do realize we have a girlfriend now."

"Huh?" Younger Chris said, quickly turning around. "Since when?"

"For awhile now," Pikette said.

"Damn, waiting an entire two years sucks," Younger Chris said.

"Oh great," Paul said. "Now we have two Pikettes to worry about."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Pikachu said, who had an arm over both Pikettes.

"Um, who are you?" Younger Pikette asked.

"He's my…your…our boyfriend," Pikette said.

"Oh," Younger Pikette said. She then smiled. "Well, he is charming and handsome."

"Ah, it's good to be me," Pikachu said with a smile.

"Damn, makes me wish there were two RiRi's," Raiden said with a sigh.

"Anyway, I haven't quite given my heart to darkness yet," Younger Pikette said.

"Great…" Paul said.

"Shut up Paul," both Pikettes said.

"So are we going to do any dares or not?" May asked.

"Shh! May!" Drew said, covering her mouth. "Actually, let's not."

"Good thing you reminded me May," Chris said.

"Damn it," Drew said, glaring at May.

"Sorry," May said with a smile.

"MAY!" Younger Chris said, giving her a hug.

"Oh," May said, who then started blushing. "Hi…?"

"When I was younger I had a huge crush on you and was a huge AdvancedShipper-"

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!?" Chris yelled, dragging him away from May, about to hit him.

"Don't hit me! If you hit me, you'll get the bruise later!" Younger Chris said.

"Yeah right," Chris said, whapping him alongside the head. "Ow!" he said, all of a sudden feeling pain in his head. "What the hell was that!?"

"What was what?" Younger Chris asked.

"Wait a minute," Chris said. He then kicked Younger Chris in the shin and felt the same thing. "What the hell is this?"

"Wait," Younger Chris said. "I can hurt you and not feel the effects." He then had a smirk on his face. "Come here you."

"No! Get away from me!" Chris said, running away while his younger self chased him.

"I never thought I would see the day that Chris would be arguing with himself," Pikette said. "Oh well, guess I have to take over while Chris is gone."

"Oh great…" everyone said.

"We're going to die…" Ash said.

"I need sugar," Leaf said.

"You really do torture these people don't you?" Younger Pikette asked.

"Yep, and I love it," Pikette replied.

"I get the feeling she's worse than Furyfur," Gary said.

"Speaking of Furyfur, seems like she won't be able to do LTP anymore," Drew said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" everyone said.

*Hallelujah Chorus starts playing*

"Okay, good for you," Pikette said, stopping the music. "But you still have me and Chris though."

"Unfortunately," Ash said.

"Now then, let's get onto these dares," Pikette said. "Oh yeah, we have a special guest with us today, since she practically begged- I mean asked, to be on the show. Everyone, meet Kaeri, aka Kaeria-chan."

_POOF! _"Yay, I'm finally here!" Kaeri said happily. "Hi everyone! Hope you have fun suffering today."

"Encouraging words…" Dawn groaned.

"Actually Dawn, yours is a fun one," Pikette said. "These dares are from Monica, aka M the gate to all you people who are retarded. Yes, I just insulted all of you."

"What else is new?" May asked.

"Anyway, Dawn, you have to pepper spray Paul," Pikette said.

"What?" Paul said. He all of a sudden got sprayed and started cussing out a large vocabulary.

"Ooh, that had to hurt," Kaeri said.

"Yes, and its fun to be the spectator," Pikette said.

There then came a pounding at the door. "Oh no, not Scorch again," Kaeri groaned. "He's always too protective of me."

"Don't worry, the door's fully fire-proof and bullet-proof," Pikette said.

"Bullet-proof?" Younger Pikette asked.

"Hey, you never know if a person or Pokemon is carrying firearms," Pikette said. "Let's see here… May, you have to go the rest of the chapter without wearing your bandanna."

"Oh, that's not so bad," May said, taking it off. "But then again, it is Monica."

"Can't you always keep it off?" Drew asked. May then blushed at the question.

"But Drew has to watch a FarAwayShipping video," Pikette said.

"Why Monica WHY!?" Drew said. "Why must May always get it easy!?"

"Sorry Drew," Pikette said, putting him into the closet with the TV.

"No offense, but that shipping is just wrong," Gary said.

"Yeah, I know," May said. "I mean- umm…"

"By the way Gary," Pikette said. "Monica wants you to stop stalking her!"

"I am NOT stalking her!" Gary said. "Can't a guy just say hi?"

Soon, Chris came back in covered in bruises. "I hate you so much…"

"I know," Younger Chris said with a smile.

"Hey Kaeri," Chris said. "Did you just get here?"

"I did," Kaeri said. "And you missed some good dares."

"I figured," Chris said. "Wait, where is Drew?"

"He's in the closet watching FarAwayShipping," Pikette said.

"Oh that's just wrong," Chris said.

"And we have a possible angry Infernape at the door," Pikette said. "The Swear Jar came to good use."

"Oh God, how can I forget about the Swear Jar?" Chris said.

*Flashback*

"_Hey, what's this?" Pikachu asked, looking at a large jar._

"_That's the Swear Jar," Pikette said. "Everytime someone swears, they have to put in a quarter."_

"_Where does the money go?" Pikachu asked._

"_I don't know, we could use it to spruce up the house probably," Pikette said. "Maybe throw a huge party?"_

"_F*cking awesome," Pikachu said, putting in a quarter. He then walked over to Raiden. "F*ck you Raiden."_

"_Ha, f*ck you Pikachu," Raiden said._

--

"_Can I borrow your Electabuzz Paul?" Dawn asked. However, Paul just ignored her. "Can I borrow your f*cking Electabuzz Paul?" Paul then sighed and gave her Electabuzz's Pokeball._

--

"_We're gonna go out there, and we're f*ck up some sh*t!" Ash said, addressing his Pokemon. "We're gonna f*cking kick some ass and tear the f*cking sh*t out of this gym leader, we're gonna make him cry his f*cking eyes out like a f*cking eight year old." His Pokemon just stared at him. "Right Pikachu?"_

"_F*cking right," Pikachu said. "Man are we going to owe a fortune to the Swear Jar."_

--

_May sighed while looking up at the sky. "Poop."_

"_Doesn't count," Drew said._

"_SHUT THE F*CK UP!" May snapped._

--

"_You know, I've got something to say to all of you," Pikette said. She then cleared her throat. "F*ck you. F*ck you. You're cool. You're pretty. F*ck you. F*ck you. And… f*ck you."_

"That was fun," Pikette said. "Oh, feeling better Paul?"

"Oh yeah," Paul said, his eyes red. "I'm feeling all fine and dandy."

"Wonderful," Pikette said. "Because now you get to dress up as Maria and sing "My Favorite Things."

"Damn it," Paul said.

"Here you go buddy," Pikette said, giving him his clothes. "I love being evil."

"Um, how exactly did you give your heart to darkness?" Younger Pikette asked.

"I'm curious as well," Kaeri said.

"Long story," Pikette said. "You'll find out at some point. Oh yeah Leaf, here's a huge bag of cookies."

"YES!" Leaf said, taking the bag and eating all the cookies in one gulp. "WOOHOO!" she yelled and then started attacking Ash.

"Aah! Get off me woman!" Ash said.

"I better go get Drew," Chris said, going to the closet. Drew came up looking zombified.

"That… was so wrong," Drew said. He then went over next to May. "Please don't date any emos."

"Promise," May said.

"And here comes Paul!" Pikette said. "Oh how adorable!"

"I'm going to kill both you and Monica," Paul said, looking like a nun.

"Whatever," Pikette said. "NOW SING!"

"Fine…" Paul said.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens__  
__Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens__  
__Brown paper packages tied up with strings__  
__These are a few of my favorite things_

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels__  
__Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles__  
__Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings__  
__These are a few of my favorite things_

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes__  
__Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes__  
__Silver white winters that melt into springs__  
__These are a few of my favorite things_

_When the dog bites__  
__When the bee stings__  
__When I'm feeling sad__  
__I simply remember my favorite things__  
__And then I don't feel so bad._

"Aww… that was cute Paul," Dawn said.

"So will you come back to me?" Paul asked.

"No, I'm still with Ash," Dawn said.

"Yes!" Ash said.

"Damn it!" Paul said.

"Hmm, I guess that will about do it, don't you think Pikette?" Chris asked.

"I believe so," Pikette responded.

"Well Kaeri, it was nice having you on here," Chris said. "Sorry it couldn't have been longer."

"No, it's fine," Kaeri said. "I enjoyed myself. See you all later." _POOF!_

"Well, until then everyone, make sure to read and review and come up with dares," Chris said. "This has been another episode of-"

"THIS IS MADNESS!" the audience said.

"Man, I had no idea two years in the future would be so different," Younger Chris said.

"Things have changed," Younger Pikette said.

"Well, that's life I suppose," Chris said. "So, how are you going to get back?"

"Not sure," Younger Chris said. All of a sudden a portal showed up. "Oh. How convenient."

"Guess you get to go home after all," Pikette said.

"Indeed," Younger Pikette said. "I think I will have fun becoming evil…"

"Oh, it is fun," Pikette said.

"Well, until then," Younger Chris said. "Let's go Pikette." They then went through the portal.

"Hmm… it was nice to relive the past," Pikette said. "But where did this portal come from?"

"That was actually me," Chris said, grinning.

"Wait, what did you do?" Pikette asked.

"Well, instead of sending them to the past, I sent them to the future."

"Why?" Pikette asked.

"Oh come now," Chris said. "You really want the past and present altered?"

"True," Pikette said. "Didn't even think of that. Screw them then."  


* * *

(A/N: By the way, thank you Kaeria-chan for being on here and hope I did good. XD)

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. Blame It On The Pop 2010 Edition

(A/N: Just a little gift I want to give those who had patiently waiting for a new chapter of THIS IS MADNESS! If anyone doesn't know, the song is "Blame It On the Pop" by DJ Earworm.)

Paul – I know you want

Ash - Pop,

Paul - You want

Dawn - Dance,

Paul - You want

Drew - Rock and roll  
May - You wanted

Raiden - boom boom?

Barry - This year's remix got

May - symphonic

Lucas - soul  
Drew - I got

Ash - pop,

Drew - I got

Dawn - dance,

Drew - I got rockin'

May - electronic

Ash - club beats,  
Barry - I got hip-hop music

Ash - with the future flow,

Paul - So don't worry, even if the sky is falling down, down, down  
Dawn - Gonna be ok when it knocks you down, down, down,  
So baby don't worry, it's alright, a-alright when it knocks you down

Lucas - When you go down, when you go down down  
Paul - No need to worry, just pick back up when you're tumbling down, down, down (down, down)

Leaf - It's like I've been awakened  
May - Every step I'm taking  
Leaf -Every rule I had you breaking  
May - Every move I'm making  
Leaf - The risk that I'm taking  
May - The chances I'm taking  
Barry - With a big smile on my face And it never seems out of place

Paul - Blame it on the

Ash - pop,

Paul - blame it on the

Dawn- dance,

Paul - blame it on the

Drew - rock and roll  
Paul - Blame it on the

Pikachu - rumba,

May - so in sync with

Dawn - the symphonic soul  
Pikette - I like that

Ash - pop,

Pikette - I like that

Drew - bass,

Pikette - I like them

May - rockin' electronic

Ash - club beats  
Paul - Blame it on the hip-hop music with the future flow

Ash - Baby, don't worry,

May - it's alright, a-alright when it knocks you down  
Drew - Somewhere far along this road,  
Pikette - Stressed out, I wanna let it go,

Raiden - I feel down, down, down (baby are you down, down, down, down, down)  
Pikachu - And oh, (hey) I've been traveling on this road too long (too long)  
Just trying to find my way back home (back home)  
The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone

Paul - I gotta feeling Woo hoo  
Raiden - I found God

Paul - Blame it on the

Ash - pop,

Paul - blame it on the

Dawn - dance,

Paul - blame it on the

Drew - rock and roll  
Paul - Blame it on the

Barry - feeling of the music deep insi-i-i-ide your soul  
Paul - We got the

Ash - pop,

Paul - we got the

Dawn - dance,

Paul - we got the

May - rockin' electronic club

Pikachu - beats  
Paul - We got the hip-hop music with the future flow

Pikette - People in the place Put your put your hands in the air  
Emma - Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Leaf - Forever united here,  
Paul - Blame it on the

Pikette - po-po-po-po-poker face po-po-poker face

Emma - So live your life (hey!)  
Paul - Let's live it up (Ho!)  
Pikette - If you wanna get down (Hey!)  
Barry - down (Ho!) down (Hey!)  
Muh muh muh muh (Ho!)

Pikette - I wanna get down, (hey!) down, down (Ho!)  
Ash - So baby, don't worry,

May - it's alright, a-alright when it knocks you down  
Drew - When you go down, when you go down down  
Ash - No need to worry,

Leaf - just pick back up when you're tumbling

Pikachu - down, down, down (down, down)

Paul - Blame it on the

Ash - pop,

Paul - blame it on the

Dawn - dance,

Paul - blame it on the boom boom boom Gotta get that

Pikachu - rumba,

Paul - blame it on the 808 with the boom boom boom Gotta get that

Ash - pop,

Paul - gotta get that

Dawn - dance,

Paul - gotta get that boom boom pow I gotta get, I gotta get this year's remix with the

Pikette - future sound.

Paul - I gotta feeling,  
Emma - But I never really had a doubt,  
Paul - that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
Pikachu - and I say the same thing every single time  
Barry - you know that I could use somebody, (woo hoo)

Drew - Open up your plans and damn your free (Hey!) Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love  
Paul - Stop stop stop feeling

Ash - down,

Pikachu -down,

Emma - down  
Dawn - Can't you see love, love love?  
Isn't this easy feeling love, love love?  
Ash - Down

Pikachu - down

Emma - down,

Leaf - It's like I've been awakened  
May - Can't you see every step I'm taking  
Pikette - Don't be afraid  
May - The risk that I'm taking  
Dawn - Can't you see, I've had a little too much feeling down, down, down  
May - Can't you see every move I'm making  
Emma - Every rule I had you breaking

Dawn - Isn't this easy feeling love, love, love

May - We'll make it out of this mess.  
Leaf - Change your mind  
Dawn - Baby just say yes,  
Da da da da da da da da da da..…

FoxMcCloud7921


End file.
